inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters
. ]] Recommended Characters are characters that appear on Inanimate Insanity via recommendation by viewers. So far, only Apple and Yin-Yang are the only two recommended characters to join Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. Inanimate Insanity In A New Stage in the Game, 10 recommended characters are revealed to the viewers, given that one would join the game in the next episode after a recommended character challenge. The recommended characters were as followed: *'TV' - recommended by marioluigi3128 - Quote: "I have like 1008 channels!" *'Apple' - recommended by totaldrama23 - Quote: "So where am I again?" -- "You're on the set of I.I." -- "What's I.I.?" *'Poptart ' - recommended by SBproductions12 '- ''Quote: "Sure I'm pink, but I'm so manly enough to win this." *Teddy Bear '- recommended by '''Cowgirl27733 '- Quote: "I'm so soft, and cute, aren't I?" *'Magnifying Glass '- recommended by JaySillyBoy - Quote: "......" *'Cookie' - recommended by SBproductions12 - Quote: haga-shouagh-a-va! *'Spikey Mervert' - recommended by waluigifreak789 - Quote: *heavy breathing* *[[8-Ball|'8-Ball']]' '- recommended by TheBombDigityShis - Quote: "My favorite number is 79." *'Dictionary' - recommended by ApePunch - Quote: "I could really help with English homework." *'Bell '- recommended by BlueLucario98 - Quote: "Ding! ... uh yeah." '' Apple2017b.png TeddyBear2017.png Bell2017.png SpikeyMervert2017.png TV2017.png 8-Ball2017.png Cookie2017.png Poptart2017.png MagnifyingGlass2017.png Dictionary2017.png '' In War De Guacamole, the 10 contestants from the previous episode were welcomed to the show, and immediately introduced to the exploding paintgun challenge. The challenge goes as follows: ]] After the paintgun challenge, the last recommended character standing is Apple, rendering her the winner, and thus, the first recommended character to join the game. She later joins Team Epic, after they win the obstacle course challenge. Inanimate Insanity II Before the first episode was released, there was a contest to determine the last newbie to participate during Season 2 during a t-shirt contest. Only 4 managed to complete it, and the viewers ended up voting for whoever's user had the best character once recommending them, and Adam announcing it. * Banana '- recommended by '''OfficialMatrVincent '- Voiced by Adam Katz * 'Yin-Yang '- recommended by '''BFDIdubita23 - Voiced by Marco Bonomo * Guitar '''- recommended by '''waluigifreak789 - Voiced by Adam Katz * Rubber Ball '''- recommended by '''LegoTD61 - Voiced by Braden Whiteside Yin-Yang won this t-shirt contest, and also had a right to voice act the character. Although no new recommended characters have appeared during Season 2, except Milk, recommended by DesuUsagi, the current voice actor for Marshmallow. Teddy Bear does in fact make a cameo in Everything's A-OJ in the back of the courtroom. Apple does re-appear in this season, too. Magnifying Glass also re-appears in Episode 10 before the spoiled lemons concert starts. Rubberballfinal.png 77d52bdf-22a7-4592-b791-a02eb781eb71.png|Guitar's old design. Guitar.png|Guitar's New Design. Banana.png YinYang2018Pose.png Trivia * 8-Ball, Bell, Dictionary and TV tried to join BFDI as well. ** The Bell mentioned here isn't actually the same one as the one in BFDI, much like Taco and Taco, Balloon and Balloony and Bomb and Bomby. However, Nickel and TV (both 1st season only) are the same. ** Dictionary didn't join BFDI at any given time in the series although it seems like it as people usually confuse Dictionary with "Book" who is a BFDI contestant. In fact, the only things that set them apart is the color scheme and the gender. Dictionary is blue and green, but Book is green and blue. Dictionary is also male, but Book is female. ** Both these things either did not exist or were unconfirmed at the time of the character's release, which could lead to the mix-up. ** Spikey Mervert also made a cameo appearance as a Recommended Character of the Season 1 episode "Don't Pierce My Flesh". ** TV didn't join BFDI, but he was a recommended character. The BFDI one later became the host in BFDIA. ** 8-Ball is not the same as the BFDI one, but coincidentally they share the same asset. ** The four above mentioned recommended characters but Spikey Mervert then joined Battle for BFDI, even though they are not the same ones. Category [[Category:Crossover chara [[Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II